Brianna Guerra
is... Biography Early life asdf At Madison * Tried to keep a low profile (mouth often got in the way) * Best friend "Ireesa" * Madison assisted with anger management; but was not a "cure-all." * Didn't often contact Cortez directly; but had friends and family relay messages back and forth indirectly. ** Notes passed on included discussing her day-to-day with him; claims it "kept her sane." * Used a toothbrush to keep her hair in order ** Would exchange favors with girls to have them get their hair brushed with a toothbrush by her * Has shown an interest in child social counseling, to keep kids from repeating her past mistakes * Didn't always get along well with Faith Holbert, claims Faith was stuck-up and unfair to her, ignoring her olive branches. * Befriended a guard named Brightwell. * Recalls Bryant Jahrries having an affair with another inmate, and had heard of his suicide after it was discovered. * Only connected well with a few male staff members. ** Claims most male staffers feared the Me Too movement, and avoided getting too close because of fear of being compared to the real-life Drop-Ins. *** Claims she caught several Potiphar wives in the act, angry because they got written up. * The show cut out her segments of her wearing the indigo suit, when her behavior was worse. She claims that much of the series was "out of order," and "chopped to pieces." But otherwise honest, rather than A&E's far more manipulative 60 Days In first season. * Claims Madison had unrealistic demands on girls regarding how quickly to wake up if they wanted to eat breakfast. Would mace girls and starve them if they didn't hop out of bed and get ready in under two minutes. * Claims Madison was infested with rats and cockroaches - a detail overlooked by the production. * Argues Madison staff were overly fond of using mace on girls, even for minor infractions. Were better-behaved when the film crew was around. * Was seldom if ever a victim of bullying in jail; yet claims to have never bullied anyone intentionally. However, she doesn't rule out the possibility that she may have "gone too far" a few times in speaking her mind if she took issue with something - which she fears may have been misconstrued as bullying by someone at times. She asks any of the past girls if they thought of her that way or not, insisting it was never her intention. * Insists Faith had her all wrong. She was not a deliberate "attention-seeking whore" inside. However, she was often popular due to reputation alone, leading to staff going out of their way to pay attention to her. Therefore, Brianna argues that Faith's assessment of her was "completely out of line." Faith got it twisted, and started drama needlessly. Brianna claims if she'd known at Madison that Faith was pulling that nonsense about her, she would've "made her lose a few calories." * Claims the staff forcibly medicated the girls, and often irresponsibly, with anti-depressants that included side effects up to and including suicidal thoughts. Girls weren't given a say on whether or not to take the meds. They were forced to take them. * Claims to have hated most of the female staff, calling them manipulative and cruel. Consistent with Candi's experience in the books, except Candi's date kept getting pulled arbitrarily by SCALLOP for no clear reason, rather than staff inside pulling shenanigans to toy with her. Bri had the latter problem. * Claims she didn't know what to expect her first day; feared she was walking into a death camp where Bloods or Crips would ambush her; but found herself instead in what felt like a mental hospital. Nearly got in a fight the first day, as other girls pushed her buttons immediately. * Didn't get along with Jasmine Cornwell or her friend Avery. They didn't take basketball seriously, and they kept trying Bri's patience during basketball practice. ** Bri threw up a ball, which hit the back board and bounced off. Upon its decent, Jasmine kicked the ball - something you're never supposed to do with basketballs. Yet another act of no class that Bri had little patience for. * Was strip-searched often, especially during intake, by a "cranky old lady" with "perv vibes." * First two weeks of intake, allowed no outside contact - irritated by that fact alone. * Jasmine from Evansville; Bri has low view of Evansville. * Mentions staff trying to break up arguments in the rec room, yet unable to discern due to not comprehending Ghetto-ese. * Mentions Jasmine being haughty and full of herself, and a desire to humble Jasmine. * Fem prod items were primarily winged pads. * Girls competed for shower stalls. "Don't drop the soap" was not a common problem; but Peeping Tams were. * Was not paid for her appearances on the show. Which should have been obvious; but some viewers are dense enough to think she was an actress and deserved pay. Post-release asdf Personality * Angry / bitter * Loves to fight, but seeks to change that. * Confused as to how she is so inspirational. ** Thinks Netflix played a large role in that. Relatives References See also External links * Thug Princess YouTube channel Category:Inmates Category:Season 1